1. Field of Invention
This document relates to a terminal, computer program product and method for displaying information.
2. Related Art
Conventional electronic devices comprise a touch screen that allows the user to directly touch the touch screen to enter a desired menu or information, which, thus, provides easy accessibility to information.
In case the electronic device is a mobile terminal that receives information, upon receiving information such as news items broadcast from a broadcasting server, the conventional mobile terminal displays the received information at an upper or lower end area on the touch screen in a scrolling manner.
In this case, if the user does not carefully watch the information being scroll-displayed, he may fail to catch the scrolled content and inevitably miss it, resulting in that the user cannot easily recognize the information such as the news items.
In addition, if the user wants to watch (or read) again the information which has been once scroll-displayed on the touch screen, he must wait for until the corresponding content is scrolled back.